Parry Hotter, a boy of strong will and courage
by Luu
Summary: Parry Hotter is neglected and abused. See what happens when he likes pears and becomes magic! x.X


Parry Hotter  
  
Once there was a boy named Parry Hotter. He was obsessed with pears. One day, while playing with his pear action figures, Parry got a letter. It said:  
  
Parry Hotter,  
You are invited to Woghorts, school of witchcraft and wizardry...  
  
Parry stopped reading. He saw a school bus outside. He saw someone on it eating a pear, so him being as stupid as he is, went on the bus.  
When he arrived at Woghorts he saw the school and said, "Wowwww! Da big school. Hmmm there's no pears on it." So Parry ran inside where he met a nice girl and a nice boy. They said, "Hello. We're Germioneey Hanger and Won Reasley." Germioneey seemed to really like Parry. "So. Um your name's Parry Hotter? Guess what, I'm in Syfindor, so are you! And guess what else, Parry, I'm good at chess!" Won chimed in, "I'd love to chat with ya'll, but I must study. That's my middle name. Won Study Reasley."  
Parry and Germioneey took a look 'round school. They met the head misteris, Dumb-bum-dork. And they met a boy named Mraco Dalfoy. When they met him they laughed at his name. He said, "Hmm, curly hair, and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Hanger!" And that's when things got stupid! Dun Dun Dun!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Things get Stupid"  
  
Won met up with Germioneey and Parry after his study to go to the great hall for beginning-of-year feast. They got in and sat down at Syfindor table. Dumb-bum-dork clapped his hands and magically a feast appeared. Parry said, "Wowww! Gosh that was just like magic! Of course, magic ain't real!" Won shrieked, "Parry! Ain't isn't a word!" Then Germioneey said, "Oh forget that! Parry said magic isn't real!! Isn't he so dang smart!" Won yelled, "F.Y.I!! We're in a magic school this very instant!" Parry and Germioneey heard him, but ignored him. Germioneey stuffed her face with chicken, so she had sauce all over her face. "Soo. Pary won t' gu ut wid mu?" Parry said, "You're a freak!" and Parry and Won went back to their dormitory. Going there they met more people. They first ran into a witch named Cha Chong. Parry started to drool, so she ran away. Then they met Fagrid. He said, "Hullo there Parry! I knew your parents, friends of mine. Well, must be off! Got to get beard extensions." Parry liked Fagrid. Then they ran into a guy with black hair. "Hello there...Parry Hotter. I guess you are the new celeb in school. Well I'm Slate- Prof. Slate. I'll be your chalkboard teacher this year." He turned to walk away and turned around again. "By the way Parry. I'm a mind reader and just because you think it so, I don't have a triple chin!" Won and Parry went to their dormitory and went to sleep.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Germioneey's Gone Missing  
  
The next morning Won and Parry woke up early. Their first class was herbology. When Won and Parry were there, they learned a lot. One boy said to Parry, "Ever heard a Mandrake scream? Me neither." When they were done with herbology, they had three more classes and then they had to get to the Great Hall for diner.  
Usually right when Won and Parry would sit down, Germioneey would squeeze her fat butt in between them and stare at Parry. But today there was no sign of a fat butt anywhere! "Oh my gosh! What if Germioneey is hiding because I called her a frizz head!" Parry said. "When did you say that?" Won asked. "I didn't. But I thought of it right before I thought of Slate's triple chin! I saw her talking with Slate today, I think he told her!" Parry shrieked. Duh Duh Dum...  
Parry and Won took a chicken wing and went out searching for her. Somehow they ended up in the girl's bathroom on the 3rd floor. But no one ever went in there because they said it was haunted. Parry and Won tiptoed in. Parry tried to scare Won. "Boogedy Boogedy Boogedy!!" As you can tell, it didn't work.  
The gilr's bathroom was the last place left, besides the places she would never be in, and it didn't look like she was in there. Parry started to go nuts. "Gee willikers! I should have went out with her, just that once, and I shouldn't have called her a frizz head." Then a girl's voice said, "So. You finally came around to apologizing, when I'm DEAD!!" But it wasn't Germioneey. A ghost who looked about Parry's age rounded the corner. "Oh yer not my old boyfriend, sorry." Parry gasped.  
"Germioneey! You look way more hot when you're dead!" Won slapped Parry. "That's not Germioneey," Won said. "But who are you?"  
"I'm Moaning Myrtle! I'm also a mind reader and I'm overly sensitive!!!" Won said, "Whatever!" Myrtle started to cry. Parry and Won held out the chicken and fanned the smell all over the bathroom. Germioneey came out of hiding and ran to the food like a dog; except dogs' butts don't sag on the floor like Germioneey's does.  
After that Parry and Won became good friends with Germioneey. And they all despised Mraco and Slate, and liked Dumb-bum-dork and Fagrid.


End file.
